


Weird demons

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Since Shane and Ryan are filming in London and I love Demon!Shane I had to write this. Basically Demon!Shane meets Crowley.





	Weird demons

**Author's Note:**

> My Demon!Shane is inspired by [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636144) fic by AjSpammin

Crowley and Aziraphale were just watching garbage tv, definitely not cuddling, mind you.For once they were at the demon's apartment and not in the dusty place the angel tried to pass as a book shop. Crowley had gotten a new TV, a smart one, not like that meant anything to Aziraphale. They were as cozy as they could be at the sleek apartment until hell broke lose...quite literally.

"CRAWLY" the tv screamed, clearly not part of the baking show they were watching.

"AH! What the...!?” Crowley straightened up so suddenly that he hit Aziraphale square in the face.

“Ouch dear!” the Angel complained rubbing his forehead when the booming voice from the tv spoke again.

“CRAWLY WE HAVE A JOB FOR YOU”

“Hey! How is going? What am I supposed to do?” The demon threw the Angel a nervous glance. Calls from hell were pretty rare since the not-apocalypse left him out of the infernal loop. 

“BELETH WENT AWAY TO EARTH”

“Beleth, as the prince of hell, Beleth?” asked Crowley cursing internally. He figured Beleth was being especially difficult for hell asking him to intervene. He wasn't their best employee after all. 

“HE IS IN YOUR CITY, FIND HIM AND TELL HIM TO COME BACK IMMEDIATELY” 

“Should I drag him back or what?” He really hope he didn't. Beleth was not especially cruel but he was powerful and kind of a dick.

“AS IF YOU COULD. JUST DELIVER THIS MESSAGE. DON'T MESS IT UP CROWLEY, HAIL SATAN”

“Yeah! Hail” murmured the demon as he collapsed back again on the sofa.

“I will never get used to that” announced Aziraphale 

“You tell me” growled Crowley as he throw himself into the angel’s lap “Now I’m offended, how could I mess this up?! I mean I know I’m not a five star employee, I lost the antichrist and all but I’m not stupid!”

“Neither of us ended it up in the best place on our sides eyes. Don't take it too personal” Said the angel caressing the demons hair.

"It was 70% the nuns' fault!!" Crowley screeched.

"Should I help you with this?” The angel asked.

“No, I got this. Beleth... Is just weird, dangerous yes, but mostly weird. Don’t worry angel” 

“How weird is he?, I mean he's is a demon so …"

“A bit prejudiced aren’t we” Sore subject right there, the whole conversation was turning slowly into an argument. Leave hell to ruin your relaxing evening.

“Oh cut it off! That's not what I meant” Exclaimed the angel looking a bit embarrassed “what did you mean with weird?” 

“Good weird, like us I suppose” answered Crowley dropping the whole demons-are-the-worst subject. “He would get bored in hell so he used to come to earth just for the fun of it “

"Was he the one who came up with the whole execution breakfast thing?" The angel questioned "you took credit for that"

"Copyright didn't existed back then! And we are demons we don't play fair" Crowley replied crossing his arms. He was not going to admit that Beleth gave him permission to take his idea "but yes, it's him. So we don't have anything to worry about, He's a dork"

“He's still a Prince of hell Crowley, he's much more powerful than you” warned Aziraphale 

“Pfff”

“I'm just worried, let me come with you. Maybe some angelic force will come handly”

“No, I'll deal with this, then we will go to the Ritz or something ok?” offered Crowley

“Ok, dear. Just be careful” the angel smiled “want some wine?”  
The next day the demon was in St. James Park but not to feed the ducks. He followed the chaotic energy until he found the prince of hell at the end of the trail. “Beleth” Crowley tried to sound as intimidating as possible, they were at a public place so neither could do anything demonic without catching everyone's attention.

The demon was sitting on a bench in front of a pond. He was staring at the ducks not looking as a Prince Of Hell™ at all. He looked completely human, on the tall side but human after all.

“Shane, actually” Beleth turned to Crowley, his human eyes changing into black pools, then a gust of recognition swept across his face and in a second his eyes turned back to human mode. “Hello Crawly!”

“It's Crowley” What does he have to do to stop being called that humiliating name? 

“Yeah, I know” Beleth or Shane smiled relaxing into the bench “You know I'm a big fan of your work. Love your style of wreaking havoc here, such a misunderstood genius but try something funny and you are done”

“Look, I'm just delivering a message here. I don't care what you do with your immortal life but they are really nervous down there about you going AWOL” explained Crowley as he sat next to Shane.

“I’m not going back anytime soon, I'm having a great time, I even have a show on YouTube! Tell them that!” Shane sounded a bit on edge.

“They don't even know what YouTube is” He tried so hard to explained to his superiors the genius behind the comments section back in the day. All for nothing. It was still one of his best creations. “Look, not to sound territorial but I'm still hell’s agent on earth"

“Chill, I’m just on vacation. I’m not doing anything specially demonic” explained the prince of hell.

“So all this mess is because you just wanted a holiday?” Crowley laughed, at least he wasn't the only pain in hell’s butt.

“SHANE! here is your coffee” A human appeared in front of them “Emm... Who is he?”

“Oh! He is my mate from college, Crowley!” Shane threw a long arm around an uncomfortable Crowley “Was lucky to meet him there, college was hell. Right Crowley?”

“Literally” Crowley extended his hand to the human “nice to meet you”

“You too, I’m Ryan, Shane’s friend... unfortunately...” He said with a fond smile “Didn't know Shane had British friends or friends who wear suits, next he'll tell me he is royalty or something”

“Not royalty sorry to disappoint” Shane smirked “Ryan is my co-host, we have a ghost hunting show, I am the skeptic a.k.a the smart one”

“Oh shut up” Ryan threw Shane an annoyed look

“Find any ghosts in London?” asked Crowley, He knew there are lots of ghosts in the city, all smart enough to not approach Beleth.

“We are at it” Ryan repied. So they didn't find any.

“Yeah, we have a radio! That would get them” Shane turned to Ryan “would you fetch some sugar for my coffee, please?” He said shaking his overpriced cardboard cup.

“Go get it yourself…” Shane’s eyes darkened and his human friend changed his mind immediately “Ok, I be right back”

“You do that often?” asked Crowley rising an eyebrow as he watched Ryan leave.

“The Jedi trick?” Shane turned serious “never”

“Is it wise ? I mean to draw so much attention to yourself and getting involved with humans?” He knew he was calling the kettle? Demon? black but he had to ask and of course Shane didn't let it slip.

“How is your feathered friend Crowley? Is he still around?” He replied taking a sip from his coffee.

“Touché” Aziraphale although he’s an angel was still immortal and technically he was into the whole cosmic game, it’s different with humans.

“No funny stuff, ok?” A threat and not an empty one, he couldn't expect less from a prince of hell.

“I don't even want to be having this conversation with you, don't turn your knickers in a twist” 

“I don't get your britishness. I’ll suppose We are in the same page then” Shane's eyes were black again.

“Same page” Crowley stood up" I'll suscribe to that channel of yours then.”


End file.
